lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosta Brando
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Everyone's dead! The Clan, the U.B.N.V.A. - they destroyed each other! We're not enemies anymore Kaine, we're survivors - nothing more, nothing less than that. This is the future you fought for, I guess." - Kosta to Kaine West, Kaine West: No Salvation Kosta Brando is a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist. He is portrayed by Scott Pincus. An arms dealer, Kosta resides in his pawn shop and sells antiques to customers. When Jumpa X was sent to the year 2019, he stole several guns from Kosta's shop and killed him. Due to Jumpa X's early demise, which occurred shortly before The Clan was reunited, the future was altered and he never killed Kosta. Kosta went on to collect more antiques for his shop. Shortly after The Clan reunited, Kosta met with Vin, Banny and Bjorn to discuss Corporal Crunch's death and a mysterious device. Upon learning of the device's discovery, Bjorn betrays the group and shoots Kosta, seemingly killing him. However, Kosta survived Bjorn's attempt on his life, and went on to collect numerous relics from Torture Wobbler Church later that year. While doing so, he found the dormant body of Kaine West, which he brought to his pawn shop to recuperate. In April 2018, Kaine awakened, and Kosta informed him of recent events, declaring that they're no longer enemies - only survivors. Kosta gives Kaine a second shot at life, returning Dave, his old vest, and the talbornite generator. History Jumpa X In the year 2019, Jumpa X met with Kosta Brando at his weapons shack to acquire firearms. He said he needed several guns, and Brando was happy to help. Jumpa X began inspecting various firearms, picking up several of them and handing them over to Brando. As Brando began stating the price of the firearms, Jumpa X loaded the KRISS Vector. Brando told Jumpa X not to do so, to which the cyborg opened fire on Brando, killing him. Afterwards, Jumpa X left with Brando's weapons and set off on his mission. Between Films Due to Captain Jumpa destroying Jumpa X around a year after The Clan's dissolution, Kosta Brando would never be killed by the merciless cyborg. As such, he continued to operate out of his pawnshop in Portugal. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After John Bacchus reunited The Clan, Vin, Banny Passerini and Bjorn Alvarez met with Kosta at his pawnshop in Portugal to discuss recent events. Kosta offered various items to the group, including Colonel Crunch's hat, Tea-Eee, Fake Crumbs, and an alien arm - though Vin refused his offers. Vin went on to tell Kosta how Bacchus reunited The Clan to remake The Crumbs, and they asked for updates on Corporal Crunch's death; Kosta confirmed that police haven't found any suspects, and that U.B.N.V.A. criminal Axel Gunner is on trial for war crimes. As the group prepares to leave, Vin receives a call from Flynt, who says they found the device at Chernobyl. Baffled, Kosta asks what's going on, and learns that The Clan found a device that can contain The Crumbs' power, but it resembles a bomb. Kosta explains that the U.B.N.V.A. was after the device at one point, and would likely seek to acquire it again. At that moment, Bjorn seizes a rifle and betrays the group, demanding the device. Kosta says they don't want any trouble, to which Bjorn shoots and kills him. The status of Kosta's pawnshop is unknown; it's possible that its inhabitants, such as Tea-Eee and Dave, escaped at some point. Kaine West: No Salvation To Be Added Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future Kosta is set to return in the upcoming fifth Bread's Crumbs film, with Scott Pincus reprising the role. Category:Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Jumpa X Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Protagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2019 Storyline Category:Living Characters Category:Living Protagonists Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future